


Land of Fables {Bigby Wolf x Reader}

by avenged_sevenfold



Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_sevenfold/pseuds/avenged_sevenfold
Summary: You had recently moved to the city to care for your terminally ill grandfather. He specifically asked for you to move in without much explanation, but he soon showed you a world you only believed to exist in imaginative minds of young children, introducing you to the Big Bad Wolf of legend, who instantaneously takes a liking to your scent.
Relationships: Bigby Wolf & Reader, Bigby Wolf/Reader, Bigby Wolf/You
Kudos: 10





	Land of Fables {Bigby Wolf x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> >// TW: This story will have mentions of cancer<  
> I also want to put it out there I was inspired by a short story from the Comic series, and that Duffy was a canon character. I also thought it would be nice to have a nonbinary character due to not seeing many x nonbinary readers, and the TWAU fandom seems to have died down, so I figured I'd write something for those who are still lingering.

New York City wasn’t so bad, especially when you lived in the more appealing parts. You had been here for about a month, tending to your grandfather, who was in his last stage of cancer. You always had a strong, typical grandparent/grandchild relationship with the man, despite how strange he believed you to be at times. He was accepting, and he was never the type to shut you down for your identity or sexuality; he had a good heart, and because of this you both had an unbreakable bond. You dropped everything just to come help him out, to make sure he was comfortable in his last few weeks; you would do anything for him, even if it meant giving up everything twice just to see him smiling and enjoying an occasional beer. 

Your mind drifted off as you rounded a corner, thoughts regarding Gramps and your future. You weren’t sure what you were going to do once he did eventually pass away, maybe you would return to college, reconnect with the girl you were going to go on a date with before any of this happened. Losing Gramps will cause a lot of heartbreak, so trying to find happiness wouldn’t be so bad, right?

The muffled, vibrating ring of your phone pulled you from your thoughts as you slowed your pace, pulling the device from your coat and answering it. 

“(Y/n)? You there kid?” you heard your grandfather on the other side, his voice weak and withering. “Yeah, I’m listening. What’s up? Is something wrong, Gramps?” you asked, stopping in your tracks to lean against a nearby light post. 

“Nope, there’s nothing wrong. I’m as fine as I’ll ever be.” He replied, coughing. “I actually have a bit of a request before you come home. Are ya near any sort of corner store?” he asked, and you didn’t hesitate to glance around. Your eyes narrowed for a moment as you glared at the buildings on either side of you, and sure enough there was one just a few feet away. “Actually, I’m right in front of one. I’m guessing you want me to get us something to drink?” you asked softly, glancing at a silver watch strapped firmly around your wrist. It was getting late and the sun had already set, you honestly just wanted to hurry up and get home.

“Yep, but uh, we have a guest tonight (Y/n). Can you get a second beer and some cigs for him. Make sure it’s Huff ‘n Puff, he doesn’t like the other brands and they’re low on the price.” the old man said, his voice having somewhat of a crackle. You raised your brows as you held the smartphone to your ear, now using the heel of your boot to push off from the light post and slowly head towards the store. “You don’t get visitors, I thought all of your buddies have already…” you stopped for a moment, remembering that he did have one friend left, one he barely spoke of. “Is it that one man you didn’t really want to talk about much?” 

“Maybe.” he replied with a light chuckle before speaking once more. “Now you go on and get some beer, those cigarettes, and yourself a bit of (fav/drink). I’ll be here waiting on you, kid. Stay safe and I love ya.” 

“Alright, Gramps, I love you too.” you finished, before removing the device from your ear and allowing your thumb to end the call. With a sigh, you stepped into the store.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a hand in his pocket and a neutral expression, Bigby knocked upon the apartment door of an old friend. He received a phone call from the man about an hour ago claiming he needed to talk and of course, the sheriff came to see what he wanted. He hadn’t been able to visit him in a few months, but he could instantly make out the serious tone in the other man’s voice and dropped whatever he was doing to go call a cab. He even lied to Snow White about what he was up to, telling her a ‘Fable’ needed a bit of assistance breaking up a bar fight again. 

Bigby’s eyes darted towards the knob of the door as it slowly turned, an old man now resting in the open doorway. He was hunched over, grasping a sturdy wooden cane. “Bigby, you old hound dog! How the hell’ve you been?” he said, grinning up at the man with raised brows before turning and finding his way back to his armchair. “Come in, boy, come in! Don’t just stand there and let all of the heat out into the hall.” 

Quickly, once the old man had asked him to come inside, Bigby gently closed the door behind him and strides over to the old man, listening to him speak. “Here in a moment I’ll need to call (Y/n) to see if they can’t pick up some beer for us while they’re out.” he said, sitting down. 

“(Y/n)?” Bigby asked, raising a brow. “You didn’t tell me someone is staying with you now, Duffy.” 

“Not just someone, my first born grandchild. They’re my pride and joy… and besides, you wouldn’t have popped over if I did tell you.” Duffy replied, chuckling. 

“Ah. Got it.” The sheriff simply replied. Though worried that the old man went and told his ‘little’ secret, he trusted him. However, he was soon about to learn why he was brought here. “Well, how’ve you been Duffy?” he asked the old man, lighting a cigarette. 

“Can’t complain. Well, I can, but I shouldn’t. Except for you, I’m the last one. You don’t count, because you’re not rightly human and get no older, but me... I outlasted the entire squad.” Duffy said, sighing as he laid back in the armchair. “You sound like it’s all over.” Bigby said after a moment, staring down at Duffy with a questioning look. With furrowed brows and a long drag of the cigarette, the old man glared up at Bigby with somewhat of a certain sorrow in his eyes, the kind that dwells in the eyes of a dying man. “It is. I’ve got cancer.”

“Duff!” Bigby was shocked, and genuinely taken aback by what he was just told. With a saddened expression, Bigby maneuvered his way to the armchair next to the old man. “Duff, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, put that sad face away, Biggs. It makes you look stupid. Besides, at my age, something was bound to get me.” Duffy replied, still smoking away where he sat as Bigby’s eyes fell to the floor. He wasn’t one for emotions, or people in general, but this messed with him. This man was one of the two friends he had, and Colin didn't really count for one, considering he only came around when he attempted to escape the Farm; all that pig did was harass him for whiskey and cigs. With a sigh, Bigby’s neutral expression returned and he sat back. “How long-”

“-Do I have? Well, according to Lord High and Mighty down at the V.A. Hospital, just enough time to wrap up my affairs.. That’s why I called you here, and why my grandchild has been staying with me. They’re not just here to help me, ya know.” Duff said, his eyes now on Bigby, who’s expression turned confused and somewhat upset. The sheriff didn’t seem too happy. “Duff, what did you do?” he asked, a bit of anger rising in his voice.

“Calm down, ol’ boy. Nothing that would expose your little community. I wrote down our story, what happened with the squad back in the day.” the old man replied, knowing there was a chance Bigby would jump down his throat, but the wolf simply stared. He wouldn’t act without hearing every single detail first. “You promised you wouldn’t write anything down, Duff. Why is your grandkid involved in this?” the sheriff said, rising from his seat and crossing his arms. “I promised not to publish anything, not to write something down for myself.” Duff said, smiling. 

“Like I said, Duffy, why is (Y/n) involved?” Bigby once again asked, anger still lingering in his tone. “Well, out of all of my descendents, they are the most trustworthy. They’re also more accepting of anything that could be.. highly unlikely in this society. I wanted you both to meet, because (Y/n) will be getting the book along with my most prized belongings after I pass. I figured since you’re practically immortal and with what you’ve told me about how other Fables dislike you, I believed a family tradition was in order.” Duff replied, coughing before he once again spoke. “Having friends when you live for so long is good, Bigby. I couldn’t think of another person that will get along with you as well as (Y/n) can. They may be different in our book, but they’ll keep you company when you need it, Biggs. They have a good heart.” he said, turning to take a cream colored house phone off of it’s hook and beginning to dial a number. 

“Duff, if they do anything to attempt exposing the existence of Fabletown, you know what I’ll have to do.” Bigby replied, a darkness in his words, and Duff knew he was serious. 

“Bigby, I wouldn’t have had them to come here if I wanted them dead. I would give the book to you and have been done with it.” the old man grumbled, shakily pressing the numbers on the dial to call you. “Now, let’s see if they’ll be able to bring us all a drink back. They’ll need something to calm their nerves.” Duff said as Bigby gave a small nod. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had just left the corner store, a bag full of goods hanging from an arm as your pace quickened. It was getting dark, and this neighborhood wasn’t so friendly during the late hours of the day. You wondered just why the hell Gramps suddenly had this man over you’ve never met, someone he acted as if he didn’t want you to meet, yet here you are, about to walk into the apartment to meet him just like that. Nervous wasn’t the correct word to describe whatever was building up in your abdomen, if anything it was your anxiety bubbling. You had a feeling something was about to happen, good or bad, but you continued on nonetheless as you entered the elevator and pressed your floor button. 

With a ding, you stepped out of the elevator and made your way down the hall, stopping in front of the door. With an anxious sigh, you grabbed the knob of the door and entered the apartment, fumbling with your keys as you turned to shut the door behind you. Going to greet the men, you froze.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bigby turned his attention to the person who just walked in, and he felt his chest suddenly tighten. It was a strange feeling that washed over him, and it unnerved him that as he familiarized himself with your scent, he realized that it was alarmingly more comforting and enjoyable than Snow White’s. He raised his brows, putting out his current cigarette and lighting another as he stared you down, hopeful it would dull your intense scent. Of course, you remained stiff near the door, and he could tell you were surprised towards his younger appearance. You couldn’t find any words in your mind to describe the surge of emotions and questions you were experiencing. Who was this, and why was he still young compared to gramps; they fought in the war together. You and the sheriff were both plucked from your minds as Duffy suddenly spoke up to relieve the slight tension in the room.

“(Y/n)! Glad to see you’ve made it home safely, and to see that bag.” the old man grinned from ear to ear. “Come on, don’t be shy! Give our guest the beers and cigarettes. Bigby here won’t bite.. Unless you bite first!” he chuckled, earning a short glare from the man being spoken of. 

Of course, you were hesitant. Not only due to your anxiety, but there was something off about this man Duffy had decided to unexpectedly introduce you to. You grasped the bag and pulled it off of your arm, reaching to grab the small four pack of beer you had purchased; the pack was cheaper. You then snatched the pack of cigarettes in your pocket, slowly walking towards Bigby. Duffy watched as you both stood a foot from one another, raising his brows with a knowing grin; he knew you both were going to be just fine after this bit of awkwardness. 

Bigby’s nose scrunched for a moment when you stood so close to him, your scent starting to overwhelm him despite the way he was chain smoking. You barely noticed however, and held out the items for him. For a moment he just stared, as if he were reading you like a book. You were about the same height as him, if not an inch taller, which made it much easier for him to occasionally take a gander at your (e/c) eyes. After what seemed like ages, the man simply gave a small smile as he grasped the beer and cigarettes, gently taking them from you with a nod of thanks before stuffing the carton of toxic sticks into one of the pockets inside of his trench coat. He turned to Duffy as he ripped two beers from the plastic rings surrounding them, placing the spares on a nearby end table as he held out a can to Duffy, who happily snatched it. By now, you had already grabbed the (fav/drink) from the bag, opening it and taking a sip to soothe the sudden dryness in your throat forming from your anxiety. 

You made your way over to a wooden rocking chair, feeling Bigby’s eyes on you as he opened the small can that was practically hidden by his hand. You sighed as you settled down, lightly sipping on your drink. Once your eyes trailed upwards to glance at him, Bigby turned his attention to the armchair he was sitting in earlier and decided to return to it, his nose twitching at the scents of his cigarette and beverage. Somehow, they only dulled your scent enough for him to keep himself from growing overwhelmed. He was beyond uncomfortable, knowing that your scent being stronger than Snow’s was going to cause him problems no matter how hard he tried to escape it or you. All these centuries growing used to believing Snow was meant for him, and now it’s all being shut down by this new person walking into his life. Nonetheless, Bigby remained outwardly calm when his thoughts were interrupted by your words. “I’m sorry for being so quiet, I was just so shocked to see h-” 

“How young he is compared to me? Well, there’s an explanation for that. Something I’ve been waiting to drag you into for years. I thought now would be a good time, considering I’ve only got another two or three weeks to live.” Duffy cutting in to finish your sentence, earning a shocked glare from you and a ‘here we go’ expression from Bigby.

“Gramps- What the hell are you going on about?” you replied in a confused, yet intrigued tone. In your heart you always had a feeling Grandpa Duff was hiding something from you, but you had overlooked it all these years and just believed it was your imagination. 

“Think you ought to go easy on them, Duff?” Bigby piped up before taking a swig of his beer. He wasn’t so sure as to why Duff had been referring to you as ‘they’ and ‘them’, but he was respectful enough to refer to you as those aswell and ask questions later; afterall, that’s what he always did when he needed to learn about something. “After all, saying you’re going to drag them into something all of a sudden could fuck with them.” 

“Ah, Biggs, no worries. (Y/n) here has a tough noggin’, don’t ya kid?” Duffy asked, glancing at you with half-lidded eyes. 

“I… I guess so, Grandpa, I guess so.” You replied softly, fiddling with the buttons on your coat. “I’ll try not to panic if it’s something bad, but I can’t pro-”

“-It’s not bad for you, if anything it can turn into something god awful for me.” replied Bigby, who was taking a long drag from his cigarette. His eyes shot towards Duffy, who still had a grin on his face. “Go on and spit it out Duff.” 

Duffy sighed and shuffled in his armchair, leaning forward onto his cane. You watched as his grin faded and a serious gleam in his eyes replaced the typical playful look he had. With the sudden change in his aura, you knew right away what you were about to learn wasn’t to be taken as a joke. “(Y/n), I think you ought to prepare yourself for what I’m about to explain to you. After I tell you everything I personally know, I’ll allow you and Bigby to discuss anything weighing on your mind. Does that sound good?” he asked, waiting for your response.

“Yeah, yeah.. Sounds good, Gramps.” You replied, occasionally catching Bigby staring at you out of the corner of your eye. 

“Alright, brace yourself. This will be a lot.” Duff finished before beginning to inform you about something that would change your life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat there, hands clasped together against your lips as Duffy finished telling you all about how he met Bigby and about him being a Fable. Not only that, there was an entire underground community of them. You were shocked, and partially didn’t believe him, but another part did; you were determined to attempt understanding just what on God’s green Earth was happening. He didn’t even explain which Fable Bigby was, or if he was just a random fairytale creature in human skin. The most important part they both seemed to poke you with was keeping it to yourself, but that wouldn’t be a problem considering no one would dare believe a bunch of creatures from another world was walking amongst them.

“Now you see why Bigby couldn’t come around when I had family over, (Y/n)?” Duff asked, watching you as you pondered for a moment and straightened your posture.

“Yep, and honestly I had always been suspicious towards the fact he never came around… I just, never expected the reason to be so.. bizarre.” you replied, your foot gently tapping the floor beneath you. Your thoughts were racing, and Bigby could sense the sudden shifts in your emotions as you wondered how and why this came to be. He could already pick up on a lot when it came to you, which set off yet another alarm in his mind. The sheriff then found himself once again staring you down as he began to speak.

“I’m sure you’re in a state of shock right now, (Y’n), but I need to hear you promise that you won’t expose any of this to another soul.” He said, crossing his arms. 

“Of course I promise, not like anyone would actually buy into anything I say. Besides, I wouldn’t want to put your people at risk like that, governments around the world may try to blast you all to kingdom come, or worse, fight over who gets to use who as a war weapon.” You replied. Bigby raised his brows for a moment as you spoke. He seemed to relax slightly when he heard your sincerity ring through his ears. The man would even say he’s surprised you’ve taken everything well so far, but you are Duff’s grandkid; the apple never falls far from the tree.

“Told ya they’d understand, Biggs.” Duff chuckled from beside the sheriff, slowly rising out of his chair with his cane, beginning to walk towards the narrow hallway past the kitchen. “I think you both should take a little walk while I nap. May give Bigby more of a chance to get to know ya, since you’ve been acting so shy ever since you walked in. You haven’t even said hello.” he rambled before waving to you both. “If you need me, I’ll be one call away.”

You had opened your mouth to protest, but Gramps had rushed off to his room despite depending on a cane to get around. Bigby was already standing away from the armchair he had occupied, his eyes now focused on you. “You might aswell get up and walk with me, (Y/n). I was planning on speaking with you privately anyways.” the man said, motioning for you to follow him as he made his way to the door.

“Alright, but get me back here before 10:30 tonight. I need to make sure Gramps takes his medicine; I’m sure you already know how stubborn he is.” you replied, standing up and trudging towards the door. Bigby only turned to give you a nod before he opened it, allowing you to exit first before following behind and gently shutting the door behind you both.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter may be the longest, but I can't promise that; I get carried away. I will take suggestions for future reference when it comes to this story, so drop a comment for what you'd like to see later on. So far I have 2 chapters I have planned out, but I want more to be written over time. I should also mention updates may take a bit due to being busy. This is honestly my first ever work, so I'm excited. Hope y'all enjoy and stay for later chapters <3


End file.
